Un cri dans la nuit
by Mikishimiko
Summary: Voilà mon premier MattxMello de Death Note. J'espère que cela vous plaira. ATTENTION LEMON mais toujours pour notre plus grand plaisir


Un cri dans la nuit

Matt était parti. Mello le savait. On lui avait annoncé la déchirante nouvelle et depuis, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Matt mort, Mello n'avait plus de raisons d'exister. Le blond ne pensait plus à rien depuis 2 heures. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était l'envie de Le rejoindre. Il éteignit son portable et sortit un vieux revolver à barillet d'un tiroir il le vida de ces balles et n'en replaça qu'une unique dans le réservoir.

*On va se l faire a la roulette Russe.* pensa le mafieux, brisé.

Il fit tourner le barillet et le remit en place, puis il chargea l'arme et la plaça sur sa tempe. Le doigt sur la gâchette appuyait lentement sur le petit bout de métal qui raccrochait l'adolescent à la vie. La pression de la phalange se heurta au cran de sûreté qu'il fallait dépasser pour enclencher l'explosion de la cartouche. Il allait augmenter la pression mortelle lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille se tenir debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Blonde aux yeux marrons, elle le regardait bouche bée.

-Votre ami s'est fait enlever… Il est retenu à l'entrepôt 26 Sud sur le port principal.

Le blond resta quelques secondes sans bouger car son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Dès qu'il recommença à battre, Mello jeta l'arme à terre et se leva d'un bond. Il courut jusqu'à l'armurerie et s'arma lourdement attrapant ses clefs de moto, il franchit violemment la porte laissant la fillette immobile sur le seuil de la porte. On entendit quelques secondes plus tard le grondement déchaîné d'une moto lancée à tombeau ouvert dans le silence de la nuit.

L'entrepôt 26 Sud faisait parti du coin désaffecté du port principal de Tokyo. Cet endroit avait la réputation d'être un repaire de trafiquants en tous genres dès la tombée de la nuit. Au lieu de s'arrêter plus loin et de faire le reste à pied avec discrétion, le blond fit hurler ses turbines devant la porte : c'était de la provocation… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux types baraqués sortirent. Le temps qu'ils prirent pour ouvrir la bouche fut leur dernier instant avant de tomber : mort… Mello, le neuf millimètres à la main, avait la clope à la bouche et les yeux déformés par la rage. Il coupa le moteur et prit tout son temps pour descendre. Il cala la machine et entra dans le géant de fer après avoir piétiné les macchabés. S'ensuivit une tuerie sans nom, une véritable hécatombe. Mello dégainait ses armes les unes près les autres, au fur et à mesure que les corps tombaient inanimés… Le sang giclait et recouvraient les murs, et le blond. Ses bras et ses habits avaient pris une teinte rouge sang. Puis il y eut le silence : un silence de mort… Pendant 5 minutes, les gorilles étaient apparus les uns après les autres et puis… plus rien… Ils avaient tous péris sous la rage du tueur. Il piétina les cadavres pour atteindre la porte : plus que 3 mètres, non, 2, 1… il mit la main sur la poignée et se stoppa. Matt était derrière et l'attendait, il en était sur. L'adrénaline toujours à bloc, il tourna l'objet rond et poussa le battant.

Dans la pièce éclairée par une seule ampoule nue se trouvait Matt, seul, attaché sur une chaise, au centre. D'un seul coup, le blond se détendit et s'accouda à la porte. Il rangea son arme. Matt avait relevé la tête et regardait le blond si sexy.

-Alors, on se fait enlever ?

-Cela arrive tous le monde de se faire surprendre, répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

-Vraiment ? Mello s'avança et s'arrêta à la hauteur du brun. Il s'accroupit devant lui. Tu crois cela ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te pardonner ?

Le mafieux Posa sa main sur le genou de Matt et la fit lentement remonter le long du pantalon. Arrivée en haut, il caressa doucement la bosse de l'entre jambe. Le brun tenta de serrer ses cuisses mais le blond l'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Détache-moi ! Mello !

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait du ménage ? Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de négocier.

-Mello ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant !

-Tous cela à fait monter mon adrénaline… Il faut bien que je l'évacue !

D'une main, il défit le bouton du pantalon et fit craquer les crans de la braguette. Il s'agenouilla au pied de la chaise, la tête au niveau du membre du brun. Sa main droite partit à la recherche de la bosse dans les profondeurs du tissus, tandis que sa main gauche se baladait son le tee-shirt rayé, effleurant les tablettes de chocolat et caressant les côtes. Il extirpa l'engin du caleçon et le prit bien fermement dans sa main.

-Attends Mello !

Il en suça l'extrémité et la réaction fut immédiate : la verge se tendit prête à exploser.

-Même si tu ne veux pas, tu aimes ! fit remarquer Mello

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat pervers et Matt comprit qu'à ce stade, il fallait le laisser finir : Le blond ne serait pas calmé avant. Le brun prit quelques couleurs comme si la température avait subitement augmentée.

Le mafieux reprit donc sa tâche, passant sa langue de la base à l'extrémité pour mieux faire gémir le prisonnier. Quand les gémissements de ce dernier se transformèrent en râle, le Blond se stoppa et posa ses lèvres rouges sur le gland. Il les ouvrit délicatement pour mieux avaler. Il commença le mouvement de va-et-vient. Les râles se firent plus intensifs, plus prononcés. L'entre jambe du suceur se fit dur, très dur… La cadence s'accélérait… Les râles devinrent des cris de plaisir…*Sa vient… oui, sa vient…sa arrive…*

-Humm… Oui…

Mello avait à peine eu le temps de retirer sa bouche et d'y appliquer sa main que déjà le sperme avait giclé et lui collait la main.

Matt respirait bruyamment, le rouge avait envahi ses joues. Il était essoufflé. Sa tête bouillonnait et était vide en même temps. Le blond lécha sa main avec gourmandise. Mello leva la tête et le regarda…Il venait de comprendre quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience. Il l'aimait, oui mais pas seulement, il le dévorait…_Son amour_ n'avait plus de contrôle…Le blond était dépassé et se consumait chaque jour un peu plus mais qu'il était agréable de se sentir mourir auprès de lui. Perturbé, il se remit debout. Il fit le tour de la chaise et détacha l'autre.

-Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! On rentre à la maison !

-Mais…Matt ne comprenait pas. *Je pensais qu'il… Lui aussi…*

-Ya pas de mais, allez ! Je suis venu en moto ! Et puis, on ferait mieux de partir avant le levé du jour !

-Ok !

Matt se leva et se rhabilla. Pendant ce temps, Mello sortit de l'entrepôt et s'accouda à la moto. L'air frais de la nuit faisait voler ses mèches blondes. L'ex-prisonnier sortit et s'avança vers le motard.

-Eh ben …T'as pas fait les choses à moitié !

-Eh oui, c'est comme cela ! Je suis entêté, jaloux, possessif et trop indulgent.

C'était l'aube et pour la 2eme fois, on entendit le cri déchirant du moteur dans le silence.


End file.
